Yet Another Smash Tournament
by Abduljabbar
Summary: UPDATED Chapter 3, Smashers spend a day in Toronto 25082005
1. Prolouge I

Hi,

Finally, a serious story!

I would like to take this opportunity to thank the people who have driven me to write this, anyway I'm just gonna say that the continuation of this story depends on the flow of reviews.

Disclaimer: Nay raises his right hand: I hereby solemnly swear to Allah that this material is not owned by me, and never will be, nor anything that comes in the story.

I lower my hand and grin widely

Nay: I feel sooooooooooooo much better about my self now!

A soccer ball hits my head causing me to fall.

Nay O.S.: Please enjoy! And sorry if my English sucks!

P.S: MGAW Mr. Game & Watch.

* * *

Yet Another Smash Story

Chapter 1 : Prologue I

Views of New York City fade in, several landmarks are shown, than we see the outside of a karaoke/stand up comedy bar.

The smashers are all inside, some of them were on stools, others are on tables.

Roy: inhales vodka shot THIS LIFE IS SO FUCKED UP, I JUST WANNA FUCK UP EVERY CRAZY ASS…..

Marth: Hey man just cool it! Your so lucky that you are actually here, this place is great!

Link: Marth's right, if it weren't for Nay, we wouldn't have been in this joint, sitting on these stools, or drinking this amazing booze!

Marth: Besides, it's summer, it's vacation time, our time, we deserve it!

Roy: I guess you're right, MMMPH! I think I'm gonna hurl!

Link: I think you had too much to drink.

Marth: I know that you fancy her, but hey, what can we do? The heart wants what the heart wants.

Roy: You guys can say what you want, but goddamn it! I ain't givin' up!

Stomps his hand on the bar counters.

Fox and Falco are sitting on a table along with the Mario brothers.

Fox: takes a puff of his joint This is good shit man!

Falco: Best weed money can buy homie.

Mario: Seriously, this stuff is wacked!

Luigi: So this is how it feels to be high.

Fox: Dude, you should sell this shit! You could make a lot of cash!

MGAW in a neighboring table, high strung drunk cause of his Manhattan, over hears Fox and his words are still echoing in his mind.

A lot of cash!

A lot of cash!

Then he imagines things that could be available to him if he had money.

He pictures himself lying on the beach of Hawaii, sipping a Margarita.

Then, driving an expensive Mercedes-Benz S600 on Wilshire Blvd.

Last, being in bed with hot sexy women.

Now, he comes to and shouts YEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

In one swift move, he runs and grabs the stuff and runs out the door.

Fox: WHAT THE FUCK! GET BACK HERE YOU WEED STEALING SHITHEAD!

He attempts to run after him but Falco holds him.

Falco: DON'T DO IT MAN! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Fox stop struggling and Falco Lets him go.

Fox: I was thinking of quitting anyway.

He sees Mario puffing on his joint, then Fox grabs it.

Fox: GIVE ME THAT SHIT CUNT!

He puffs on it like an there was no tomorrow.

Mario: Bi-yatch.

Nay enters the place

Nay: Hey everybody, how's it goin'?

Everybody: Hi, Nay!

He sniffs the air because of a funny smell.

Nay: Do I smell Marijuana?

Falco: Hurry up hide the shit!

But the guys were too stoned/drunk to act logically, so instead the potheads mooned Falco.

Nay: WHAT THE HELL! Get this shit out of here! I barely got my visa and you guys are gonna make me an F.B.I. suspect!

Potheads: Right.

So Nay goes towards the mic while stereo plays the last 10 seconds of Seal's Kiss From a Rose (The CBS live version):

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom,_

_On the, grey._

All the smashers applaud to the end of this great song.

Nay: Hey everybody, I just wanted to tell you that since I passed the visa application back in Riyadh, and made it here to the big apple, The drinks are all on the house!

Applause, woohoos, and screams were heard upon the announcement.

Now, to end this night with a blast, one of our own is going to come up on stage and sing, please welcome Jigglypuff singing Whitney Houston's infamous I Will Always Love You!

The crowd goes wild as Jigg gets up on stage.

_If I, Should stay_

_I would only be in, your way_

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you, every step of, the way_

_And I, will always, love you I, will always love you_

_You, my darling you_

_Bitter sweet, memories,_

_That is all, I'm taking, with me_

_So good bye, please don't cry_

_We both know, I'm not what you, you need_

_AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEI WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!_

A sax solo begins played by Nay

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. _

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you. _

_You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

The crowd cheers wilder than before

JP bows to the crowd

Kirby: That's my woman ova there yo!

JP: Thank you everybody and goodnight!

Nay: And Denise Richards is hot!

Everybody stops cheering, that is except for those potheads.

Fox: Hell yeah!

Mario: She's soooooooooooooooo frigin hot!

Luigi: And Falco jerks off to pictures of her on the internet!

Everyone minus the potheads stares at Falco

Falco: D'oh! You dumb fucks!

So everybody goes back to their respective hotel rooms.

MGAW knocks on Fox and Falco's hotel room, Falco answers

Falco: You bastard! What the hell are you doing here!

MGAW is clearly stoned off of his mind

MGAW: Want some grass? Fifty bucks per kilo!

Falco stomps the door in his face

Falco: AND DON'T COME BACK!

He walks over to Fox

Falco: Dude, this day was full of shit, I'm gonna take a shower are you gonna be okay by yourself!

Fox is watching TV and completely drunk

Fox: Surrrrrrrrrrrrrre!

Falco heads to the bathroom (A/N: With respect to the readers) so fox takes advantage of the situation.

Fox: The best thing about this hotel…

Grabs the remote

Fox: That it has Pay Per View Porn!

Changes the channel to playboy TV.

Outside, Kirby, Ness, and Mewtwo are lounging about in a salon outside the rooms

Kirby: This tournament is gonna kick-ass!

Mewtwo: Lets hope a nintendo character wins.

Ness: Amen to that, but even if I get eliminated…

He gets a camera out of his bag.

Ness: I still have something to do, CBS wants me to shoot the whole thing.

The elevator opening ding sounds and Jigglypuff comes out carrying some jolly stuff

JP: PIZZA! PIZZA FOR EVERYBODY!

Everyone comes out and gets his share of pizza

JP: Hey guys, let's go see if Fox and Falco want to share a pizza with us.

Kirby: For sure!

Ness: And I can also try my new video camera.

The Foursome barge into the room

Kirby: Yo, we got some pizza and—HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?

Obviously Fox was caught masturbating

Fox: Damn it!

He falls of the bed

* * *

Nay: Hey, so tell me, how was the beginning? The continuation is depending on you!

The reader/reviewer, so please R+R, your ever loving Nay.


	2. Prolouge II

Disclaimer: Nay raises his right hand: I hereby solemnly swear to Allah that this material is not owned by me, and never will be, nor anything that comes in the story.

I lower my hand and grin widely

Nay: I feel sooooooooooooo much better about my self now!

A soccer ball hits my head causing me to fall.

Nay O.S.: Please enjoy! And sorry if my English sucks!

P.S: MGAW Mr. Game & Watch.

* * *

Yet Another Smash Story

Chapter 2 : Prologue II

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YA FUCKIN MEATHEADS!" Fox threw a tantrum at the foursome cause he was caught jerking off

"OK OK, don't have a cow, sheesh!" Kirby chirped as he and the rest were leaving

"Wait a minute! Is that pizza?" Fox asked

"Why yes, it is pizza" Mewtwo grunted

"Well…, why don't you guys come back in 10 minutes?" Fox exclaimed

"Sure" Ness spoke as they got out

"Man, can't a guy get any privacy anymore?"

Then Fox hears a sound like a drill, then he traces is it to a spy camera in a wire coming out of the door of the next room.

Then he opens the door to reveal MGAW along with Pikachu and Pichu cackling while watching the TV screen with Fox's face in it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

The threesome turns around, then sounds of 'Oh my god's' and 'Holy shit's' are said

"Did you…" Fox was shocked

"Yup, we saw and taped the whole thing!" Pichu growled

(A/N: I don't know why I like making the smashers piss each other off Oo)

Fox's went red of anger, then released that anger by kicking the camera out of the window, then finally falling in the hotel swimming pool.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The threesome shouted in sheer agony

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" The Woodland creature shouted in triumph

Anyway, enough of these fools, I'm tired of them

The Reception Hall was loaded of smashers, celebrities and administrators, for there was a party, and they were waiting for the rest to arrive.

"Dude, this place rocks!" a famous man snarled

"Yeah but don't forget, if you smoke that shit of yours they'll throw us out again, and this time will be permanent!" his best buddy exclaimed, who also is a celeb

"Come on Tommy! Where's your sense of adventure? You weren't like this at all, what happened man?"

"Cheech, shit changes okay? And those weed movies we did are 30 years ago, were not kids anymore!"

"Fuck you man this shit aint gonna change me!"

Cheech then slips to bathroom to take a smoke of his bong

Elsewhere, outside the a red carpet as rolled at the entrance, and several reporters are outside.

"Hi, this is Raya from MBC, and I am here live in New York, celebrities are forming here for the annual World Video Game Tournament, now I can see a limo arriving…"

A White Hummer Limo approaches than stops at the red carpet, the door opens to reveal…

"It's Crash Bandicoot ladies and gentlemen! Hello Mr. Bandicoot nice to see you again, may we have a quote from about the tournament?" Raya said perkily

"Well, I just wanna say that I wish everyone good luck!"

"So what are your expectations for this year?" The Arab woman asked

"Of course I AM GONNA WIN! WHO THE FUCK IN NINTENDO LAND IS BETTER THAN ME!"

Raya is wide eyed and shocked of the sudden ranting

"Yeah, whatever" Then she starts laughing nervously

"AND IF I DON'T MAKE IT TO THE END, I BET A SONY CHARACTER WILL!" the bigot bandicoot leaves

"Asswipe" Raya said coldly

Back to the Reception Hall

Everyone was there and the orientation started

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Annual WVGT, Nayef Abduljabbar the manager of the Nintendo team will start the directions shortly." The hotel owner chirped

"Thank you, Mr. Wittaker" Nay Exclaimed "The tournament shall first start as a round robin, there'll be 32 contestants, distributed into 8 group, each group holds 4 contestants OKAY! Every contestant plays 3 matches, that's one vs. each member of his group, b the way, all the matches are one on one, only challenges are group fights, so if you like, win you shall be granted 3 points, if you lose you don't get any, if you tie which will only happen if you and your opponent are tied in the stocks (10)and the 10 minute timer finishes, the first two in each group will be forwarded to the 16 round, while the third and fourth will be eliminated, the remaining 16 will play for 5 stocks in 7.5 minutes, who ever loses gets eliminated, finally, the final match will be infinite for 5 stocks."

Suddenly, Nay jumps out his seat holding his microphone, the lights shut and a spotlight goes on Nay.

"Now that that shit is over." Nay said excitedly "The surprise guest band are here to spice up the party, I give you EVANESCENCE!" He walks away and the band comes out and the crowd cheers wildly, like drunken guys to a stripper in a strip joint.

A piano starts playing

_i'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_i wish that you would just leave_

_because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone _

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

_you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_but now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

_i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_and though you're still with me_

_i've been alone all along_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me…

* * *

_

A/N: Hi, this chapter was a lousy one, anyway I need the support, and Ideas if you guys have any, I promise it will be better, if you review and help me with ideas!

Cause "Celebs are nothing without their fans"!

Your loving Nay


	3. Canada

**Disclaimer: Nay raises his right hand: I hereby solemnly swear to Allah that this material is not owned by me, and never will be, nor anything that comes in the story.**

**I lower my hand and grin widely**

**Nay: I feel sooooooooooooo much better about my self now!**

**A soccer ball hits my head causing me to fall.**

**Nay O.S.: Please enjoy! And sorry if my English sucks!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking too long to update, I was vacationing for two months in Toronto, picked some English there, a little bit Spanish too, but not enough to read or write or speak, but who gives a "mierda" anyway, eh? I'll try update this fic more often but it might be long for me to update after this one, because I start school at Sep 10 and I'll be in the 12th grade (the last year of school ever!), so my point is that I'll be literally "worshiping" the books, so the next update might on next June if I'm lucky enough, once again a tribute to people who reviewed my fics, I hope there will be more stories in Arabic...**

**On with the shoe!**

**

* * *

**

**Yet Another Smash Story**

**Chapter 3: Canada**

**It was a beautiful summer day in the city of New York, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, another bloody drive-by here and there, (A/N: No offense to New Yorkers, I love this city but this cliche is such a gas) nothing could be anymore perfect...**

**Nayef was just getting out of bed in his respective hotel room, when he heard a lot comotion going on outside his door, so he brews himself a cup of black coffee and heads out...**

**"What the hell is going on?" Nayef questioned, a little bit of morning anger kicking in.**

**"They just released the list of the groups and matches" Falco announced.**

**"I don't why people are crowding here" Nay complained "Don't tell me there isn't another one somewhere else in this hotel"**

**"Well..." Falco started**

**"This a badly run fucking hotel!" Nay said as he started leaving**

**"Youre the one who put us here!" C. Falcon said**

**"Yeah, and now I regret it!" Nay yelled dragging his suitcase along with him**

**"أولاد الشرموطة ما يقدروا شي أسويه ليهم!" Nay muttered in Arabic 1

* * *

**

**Meanwhile...**

**Fox and the gang were in Toronto for a visit...**

**"I t isn't as big as New York, but it's almost the same" Kirby said**

**"Well it's more safe here, but it doesn't have the same feeling of a big city that the big apple gives" MewTwo grunted**

**While they were walking on Yonge Street, they found a Starbucks right after Bloor-Yonge subway station...**

**"Look guys! A Starbucks! They have Starbucks in Canada" Fox said amazed**

**"You're just a typical ignorant American aren't you?" Ness scolded "This is Canada, not Afghanistan, jeez give me a damn break!"**

**"Let's go in, we might not be lucky to find another one else where!" Fox shouted rushing inside**

**"Why me?" MewTwo said sobbing on Ness' shoulder (would be a funny sight, eh?)**

**So they chase after Fox because they knew that he would make an ass of him self...**

**Fox goes to the cashier and looks at the cookies**

**"Good afternoon sir!" asked the perky (possibly gay) cashier "I bet you'd like a chocolate chip cookie with a tall caramel frappacino, eh?"**

**"Wow! You speak English! And you're menus are in English" Fox looking crazy "Where did you learn English? It sounds so perfect! Oh sorry, I forgot that you were near the US, you probably caught some there, how nice of to speak English just for me! I guess I have such an American face, huh?"**

**"Oh my god! Were too late!" Kirby screamed**

**"Poor bastard, he's doesn't deserve what's coming to him!" Ness cried**

**"Uh, are you single by any chance, sir?" the cashier said flurtatiously**

**"Rick! Stop hitting on the customers!" his boss scolded him "Do a stunt like that one more time and we'll send you to the Yukon!"**

**"Oh no please no! My skin is easily penetrated by the frosty weather there and I have sensitive-"**

**"Rick, I'm not interested in hearing aboot your skin problems, I'm more interested in you getting you're head out of you're gay pants!" the boss said strictly**

**"No get back to work! And stop whackin' off under the counter!"**

**"Yes, sir"**

**"OK lets get out of here!" Fox rushed outside**

**"Dude I hate thos fucking fags!" Fox yelled "I don't know why would they be hitting on me all day!"**

**"I don't look gay" Fox said that, then looked at his friends "Or do I?"**

**All of them turned there heads away and started whistling**

**"You guys are a bunch of hypocrites!" Fox said**

**Then the three of them gave him their fingers

* * *

**

**"And this is the famous CN Tower!" Nay explained acting as a tour guide "You can see the whole city from up here"**

**"Where are those French frogs?" Pikachu asked bloodthirsty-ly (A/N I am seriously fucking up the English language!)**

**"Acually French people live in Quebec and that's a whole other province" Nay said**

**"OK, so you're saying that they are very very far away?" Pika asked**

**"Very" Nay said to him "You damn biggot" Muttered to himself**

**"Feel free to look around, I'll be see you all in the Hard Rock Cafe, tonight" Nay said while exiting**

**"إذا قعدت زيادة ويا هالمخانيف بيجننوني!" Nay muttered "I better go meet up with Fox and the gang" ****2 **

**Pikachu paid a toonie to look through the binoculars**

**"Hey do you by any chance know which direction Quebec is?" Pika asked MGAW**

**MGAW scratched his head as in "Beats me!"**

**"Shit!"**

**"Well you have to look at the east side of Lake Ontario, but you're not gonna see it because it's too far!" Link said**

**"But why are so curious about it anyway?" Roy asked**

**Suddenly Pikachu's eyes turned evil and his teeth looked jagged and blood thirsty**

**"So its east huh?" He said taking out a remote with a map**

**So he finds Quebec on the map and makes a target of it**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Marth asked frightenedly**

**"I'm gonna rid the world of those frogs forever! Die you filthy frogs! DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pika lost his mind**

**Then with all the comotion Y. Link saw that Pikachu was about to push the detonator**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Y. Link shouted it in a slow motion dramatic while running way**

**Pikachu's hands were closing in further and further on the big red button**

**Everyone is watchin with anticipation**

**Finally Y. Link pushes him and the remote falls on the ground and the pointer tilts a little to the right**

**Y. Link slams Pika to the ground, then Pika bites on the balls**

**"OWWWWWWWWW! MOTHERFU-"**

**"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"**

**He shocks him without a second to spare, when he was sure that Y. Link was down he was going for the remote until he realized that everyone was looking at him**

**"ANYONE WANNA PEACE OF ME?" He shouted**

**Then people started going on with there business**

**"NO CAN STOP ME NOW I AM INVINCIBLE!" Pikachu shouted triumphantly as he pushed the button, then he started keeping up with the rockets' trail, but he was crazed when he saw it pass Quebec**

**"WHAT THE-"**

**Then the rockets finally hit Greenland destroying the whole damn island**

**"Holy shit! You destroyed the whole damn island" Zelda pointed her fingers at Pika accusingly**

**Then crickets start chirping akwardly for 20 seconds without anyone saying anything**

**"So?" C. Falcon asked

* * *

**

**Back to Fox and his friends**

**Falco stopped at an ATM on Wellsely street after meeting with Nayef, the gang were sitting on a bench waiting for Falco to finish withdrawing, and there was an Arabic guy sitting next to them, his wife appearently withdrawing some cash, meanwhile Nay was a little further away making a phone call to reserve a table at the Hard Rock but still watching the group, then a blond guy with a red t-shirt -who was cashing out too- turned and looked Fox, then he did some seductive flirting acts like rubbing his belly and his licking his mouth, and the Arabic guy was watching him in pure shock, so Fox raised his fist threatningly, so the guy walked off...**

**"Fucking fag!" Fox muttered**

**Nay approched them and was hystericlly laughing, and saw that the Arab was talking with Fox**

**"I'm Kuwaiti" the Man said**

**"أوه أنت كويتي! أنا من السعودية!" Nay said excited**

**"يا هلا و مرحبا" The Kuwaiti said**

**"وش هالخلقات الغريبة هه؟" Nayef asked**

**"يبغى لك تنتبه لنفسك" The man said advisingly**

**"إن شاء الله, و أنت بعد" Nayef said**

**"أنت جاي تدرس إنجليزي هني؟" The man asked**

**"لا, أنا جاي من نيويورك ويا ربعي نقضي يوم هني, و الحين المفروض ألتقي ناس في الهارد روك كافيه مستعجل شوي" Nay exclaimed**

**"طيب انتبه لروحك" The Kuwaiti said**

**"و أنت بعد, في أمان الله"**

**"مع السلامة" **

**3 **

**Then Nay walked away laughing hysterically**

**"What the hell happened?" Nayef asked**

**"That faggot was was hitting on me!" Fox whined**

**"Really? I thought he was doing it to someone else" Nay wondered non-sarcastically "It was you? OMG now I'm definetley sure!"**

**"Of what?" Kirby asked**

**"Can't you see it? It's so clear!" Ness stated**

**"What is clear?" Fox asked**

**"You attract gay people!" MewTwo finally said it "You're a homo-magnet!"**

**Fox stopped walking and stared blankly infornt of him**

**"Dude are you OK?" Nay waved his hand infornt of Fox's eyes**

**Afterabout thirty second he responded**

**"I'll be all right"**

**"Come on" Ness said shaking his shoulder "A good brewski at the Cafe will do you good"**

**So they made their way to Dundas street...

* * *

**

**When they entered the cafe, Nay gave the waiter his name and he lead them to their very large table, everyone else was there**

**"Hey, you guys-a made it!" Mario said excited**

**"Where-a have-a you-a been?" Luigi asked**

**"Boy, do I have a story to tell you guys..." Nay said that then glanced quickly at Fox who was giving him the finger while grunting**

**After about 15 mintues, all the smashers were staring at Fox with an akward silence dominating for a few moments while Fox buried his blushing face in his hands**

**"Well now that changes everything!" Dr. Mario exclaimed**

**"Now for the entertainment!" Nay shouted running to the stage (A/N: I know there isn't a stage there but who gives a flying fuck? It's my fanfic!)**

**Nayef tapped on the mic "Is this thing on?" his friends gave him a thumbs up**

**"Now then, tonight we have a special guest who is a close friend of mine, you might now him from his famous song in the hit movie "Batman Forever"" Nay explained "So give a warm welcome for my friend! The one! The only! SEAAAAAAAAL!"**

**Then the curtains raise up as Seal starts playing the piano, playing the beginning kiss from a rose, which made the audience applause and whistle for him.**

_**ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya **_

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Verse 1

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
Chorus 1

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Chorus 2

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Inter

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Verse 2

There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain,  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
Chorus 1

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Chorus 2

Baby,  
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, ...yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
Bridge

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
Verse 3

There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah (L)  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
Chorus 1

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen.  
Chorus 2

Baby,  
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. ...yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
aah-ee-aah...  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
aah-ee-aah...  
Outro

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

**Everyone gave him a standing ovation which he well deserved, and he said "I like to thank Nay for giving this oppurtunity, I like Toronto a lot, and thank you guys for being my fans, thank you so much!"**

**The wild cheering started again, this time it was in-toxinated by half-a-dozen rounds of Molson Canadian**

**"GO SEAAAAAAAAAAL" Falco shouted**

**"YOU DA BOOOOOOOOMB!" Bowser gave him two thumbs up**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I gotta say that this chapter sucked, I wrote on the top of my head, I hope next once would be better...**

**Please read and review! I need a motivation, a push forward some support people! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE R&R!**

**And these are translations for the parts in Arabic:**

**1- "You sons of bitches never appreciate anything I do for you!"**

**2-"If I stick around longer with these fuckers they'll drive me crazy!"**

**3- "Oh you're Kuwaiti! I'm from Saudi Arabia!"**

**"Nice to meet you!"**

**"Did you see that weird shit? Lots of sickos here, huh?"**

**"Yeah, you better watch yourself here"**

**"Yeah, you too"**

**"Are you here to study English?"**

**"Now, I came here from New York with some of my friends, were supposed to meet the rest of the at the Hard Rock Cafe, so I in a little hurry"**

**"Well then, take care"**

**"Will do, see ya"**

**"Bye Bye"**

**I hope you liked this chapter, anyway I need some sleep so Adios!**


End file.
